


The Ancient Magus' Mate

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV), 魔法使いの嫁 | Mahou Tsukai no Yome | The Ancient Magus Bride
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Ancient Magus Bride AU, Hannibal is Elias, M/M, Magic, No One Will Die on My Watch, Pre-Relationship, Will is Chise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Young Will Graham is told he's going to die in less than a year and takes a walk that changes his life.





	The Ancient Magus' Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this art here: 
> 
> http://rrimu.tumblr.com/post/173949141336/so-i-actually-drew-a-hannibal-x-mahotsukai-no-yome

Will found it hard to get the thought out of his head once it was planted there. 

He would be dead in less than a year. 

The doctors had finally said those words to his father after his fifth house call in less than a month, coughing up blood with a fatigue that made even blinking his eyes hard. He hadn’t cried when Father told him, just nodded and went to sleep. 

After another week in bed he insisted on going back to school, the walk only a mile despite Father’s insistence it was too far. 

That was how he got lost and fell into a dream. 

The house looked abandoned, with broken windows and nothing that made it seem as if someone lived or belonged inside. 

Something made him step forward and once he did the house changed. 

The once rotting outside was now black at pitch and shined like nothing he had ever seen before in his short life. 

He walked up the stairs and felt like he had the strength of ten men. 

Two knocks and the door opened. 

A cat answered. 

Its meow seemed like words meant only for Will’s ears. 

‘Come in.’ 

So he did. 

He came inside and took four more steps only to see something out of a nightmare. 

There was a man, not really a man but still very much one, sitting in an armchair reading from a pile of books. He looked up and Will saw the sun shine off his antlers. 

The smile he gave Will felt like a promise. 

“Hello, Will.”


End file.
